This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-73409, filed on Dec. 5, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure for back door, and more particularly to a hinge structure of back door constructed to reduce the sizes of parts comprising hinges of a back door for enabling to obtain an accommodation space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a van is equipped with a door for opening and closing for loading and unloading cargoes, and the door is mounted with hinges for opening and closing the door by way of turning to the left and right directions.
In other words, the door is installed with hinges 10 and 10xe2x80x2 where the hinges 10 and 10xe2x80x2 function as rotating axles for opening and closing the door as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Particularly, the hinge 10 mounted at an upper part of the door 1 includes a fixation member 17 secured to an inner panel 3 of the door 1 and having a check rod 12 and a check guide 14 fixed to a recess 4 of body panel 2, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The check rod 12 is coupled at one side thereof via a rotary pin 13 of the fixation member 17 for rotation while the other side thereof is mounted with a roller 11 for rotation.
The check guide 14 has a guide piece 15 at both left and right sides thereof for guiding the roller 11 of the check rod 12 while a tip end thereof is formed with a bent stopper 16 for holding the roller 11.
Coupling holes (not shown) are respectively formed on the fixation member 17 and the check guide 14 where the fixation member 17 is coupled o an inner panel 3 of the door 1 while the check guide 14 is coupled to a recess 4 of the body 2 therethrough via a nut and a bolt.
As shown in FIG. 4b, when the door 1 is to be opened, the roller 11 at the check rod 12 moves along an upper end of the guide piece 15 at the check guide 14, and when the roller 11 is received by the stopper 16, the door 1 is completed in opening to a 180 degree. When the door 1 is to be closed, the roller 11 is guided via the guide piece 15 to cause the door to be closed in the reverse way, as illustrated in FIG. 4a. 
Meanwhile, the hinge 10xe2x80x2 mounted underneath the door 1 includes a first hinge unit 11xe2x80x2 secured to an inner panel 3 of the door 1 and a second hinge unit 12xe2x80x2 fixed to the recess 4 of the body panel 2, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
The first hinge unit 11xe2x80x2 is made to rotate by being coupled via a rotary pin 13xe2x80x2 on the second hinge unit 12xe2x80x2, while coupling holes are respectively formed on the first and second hinge units 11xe2x80x2 and 12xe2x80x2 where the first hinge unit 11xe2x80x2 is coupled to the inner panel 3 of the door 1 whilst the second hinge unit 12xe2x80x2 is secured to the recess 4 of the body 2 therethrough via a bolt 14xe2x80x2 and a nut 15xe2x80x2, such that, when the door is to be opened, the door is rotated outwardly about the rotary pin 13xe2x80x2 to thereby be opened.
Furthermore, when the door is to be closed, the door performs the reverse operation about the rotary pin 13xe2x80x2 to thereby be closed.
However, there is a problem in hinge structure for back door thus constructed according to the prior art in that the check rod mounted on the door for opening and closing to the left and right directions is too large in radius of gyration thereof to possess needless space toward the external side of the door while the recess of the body is formed with a space where the check rod is inserted such that, in constructing the recess, the manufacturing process becomes too much complicated to make assembling work difficult.
There is another problem in that the check guide, being burdened with the guide piece for guiding the check rod, takes up too much space to secure same to the body, thereby increasing the number of assembling processes in performing the coupling words for cooperating with check rod.
There is still another problem in that manufacturing process of parts is complicated to consume extra amount of manufacturing cost.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge structure for back door constructed to reduce the number of parts comprising a hinge of a door, manufacturing processes and manufacturing cost.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a hinge structure for back door, the structure comprising:
a guide member secured to a first hinge unit for performing rotation when the door is opened and closed;
a first rod guided along the guide member;
a second rod extensively connected with the first rod; and
a bracket where the second rod is coupled while being secured to a second hinge unit.